Chaos pact 3: THE RETURN OF BICYCLE
by DorpHolster
Summary: Wrote finale to the trilogy thing. get hypedddd/


(Authrs note: So screw all that stuf that happen last time i change my minded kayak and takero didn't get killed because of shadow in hindsight nobody wud mis shad-o.)

So like, Flandre mc'turkishphantom malfoy was going around the place as hed been training for many years in the short amount of time away because he time travelled and he got back to the place.

"BICYCLE YOU FUCKIN KNAVE PREPARE TO MEET THI DOOOM!" he screamed as he drough his lightsaber with force and he was angry about it.

"Nopt now loser,. I'm got preoccurpied with THIS shoe" bicycle said and poitnt to moses jones

"You fag you look all familiar and shit y'know?" Said moses jones to flandre who has met him while time travelling and he'd stolen flanders lunch money and dumped him in the bin twice.

"YOU WILL ALSO PAY" said ffamtm. And he runs at moses jones and take a swing at him but moses jones reachd into his pocket and grabd a handful of cash and threw it at fantm and it hit him really hard.

"ah why you throw CA$H?" screamed fantm

"Because nobody can resist the power of money u fool" said fantm who was talking to PHANETM ALL SERIOUSLY.

"Nooo i must RESIST2 said phlandre who kickd all the cash away and got up to FULL power and said "MOSES JONES PREPARE TO GET FINISHED"

And moses Jones was like "Oh holy BAJEEGUS!" because he mite actuly have a problem. Thet was until turkishfantm got hit out of his momentum and lost health because of...BICYCLE.

"Hahah" said bicycle "I RUINED UR FUN BEACUSE I HATE FUN AND I WILL DESTROY IT ALL?" bicycle then got her secret weapon out of her car. It was a telescope with a anti fun rifle adjeustmeint made!

"NOW FOR PRECISION FUN RUINING" said bicycle who sniped fantm's Christmas light wing things. Moses Jones picked up the money again and threw it at bicycle and she picked it up to get rich but moses jones suplexed the unfun laser gun thing and it broke.

"You fucking shoe I WILL KILL YOU NOW" said bicycle to moses jones.

"maybe soooo. BUT FIRST YOU MUST CATCH ME HAHAAHAH" and moses jones said that when he grabbed his skateboard and went way faster than anyone else would ever go.

"I AM STILL HERE :D" said kugawattan who had his hospital stuff. "HAHAH NOW TO GET BACK TO THAT HOSPITAL STUFF, MAAAN" he said and he got something out of his hospital stuff bag and through it at takeo who nearly died and then kayako said "i forgot we were in story oh fUCK now we are in trouble."

Kugawattan approached Takeo and Kayako, laughing. "It looks like your time is up. Now DIE, shad-o scum." He sayd as he got HIS secret weapon out. Kugawattans secret weapon was (And letz face it. It couldn't NOT be) a robotic clockwork replica of frank carday. Kuga winded the frank carade until it was moving. It kept saying shit in French that nobody understanded and it was killing and stuff and takeo went "We must defeat robot frank card."

Then takeo and kayako saw that part of the design was actually a meat grinder so they grabbed a money that moses jones left behind and showed kugawattan and he was happy because he could save up for a basil brush vhs box set.

Then they throwd the money into the meat grinder part and kuga jumped in and he went splatified and al his remains cloggd up the robot franck carde and fronk Exploded!

Bicycle saw that and went "oh ffs really? Y keagerwautn?" and then picked up his hospital stuff and converted it to a box of explosives and punchd in teh code and was like "NOW TO MAKE GRANDE ESCAPE, FOOOOOLZ."

And turkishphantom got up after being sniped and said "NOOOOO" and got his lightsaber but bicycle karate chopped fantm in the face and broke his face pretty bad and he couldn't see and bicycle got on a scooter (helthy thing unlike GOG) and went away quick and pushed the bomb countrdown butten.

Fantm was like "O shi i need to see" and takeo went "wait u must use THESE"

He pointed at kugawattanz glasses.

"YES THEY ARE PERFECT SOON I WILL BE COMPLETE AGIAN" laffd fantm

And kayaedko put tham at him and he was a scalie wearing formal lookin glasses and it was a rofl.

Fantm start defusinged the bom and it was going good until he saw bicycle had left her unfinished Sudoku puzzle in the bomb case.

"i cant resist solving it i know at number goes there!" screemd phantm.

Then it exploded and didn't kill them and they went flying away and it didn't kill them but i said that.

They were flying away and they landed in a club. A reeeaaall cool club. Then the coolest person in town went up to them. It was Dio brando.

"o hey welcome to some place why the shit did you fall threw my ceiling and brake ut?" he said with some angry.

"it wasn't us it was bicycle" said kuyaekou.

"who" said dio unimpressified.

"bicyscul ibs the most evil tohouo loser ever and has evil minion kugawaten who we KILLED"

"kugawattan was a regular DJ here you fools nwow you will pay. Get um boyz" said dio and he did a motion thingy and his two minions, screen1you and batman came outta hiding

"im batman" said batman

Screen just foamed at the mouth and tried to get out of his strait jacket. To no avail.

Kayako got a broom and stuck it thru screens eye and it killed him and batman tried a athletic trick but turkeiaghost did a lightsword trick and cut his head off and he died and moses jones wouda said "nobody wil mis him he wuz a FAG."

"you guys are good lets be friends" said dio

"okay" said fantm and kayaok and takeyo

Then dio herd there story and agreed to help but he said "we can not rest now as we are outside now." He say gravely.

"why?" asked tekeo confused.

"Why? HOWS DIS 4 Y." Dio sed as he point at the broken remains of his house thing. Then he rugby tackld takeo over without worning.

"YOU WANNA TUSSLE BUB?" asked takeo. But then takeo saw something logjed in the wal that woulda hit him. It was a CoD modern warefare 5 game disc.

"oh no" said kayako who knew. "THIS CAN ONLY MEAN"

"Yes." Said Dio.

Then they saw it

DOIN.

"NOW TO STEAL BICYCLS JOB AS THE MAIN VILLAIN AS I AM BIGGER CHUMP BY FAR" and doin got a box of Cod games and made a COD AVALANCHE"

"HOOOOLLYY FUUUCCKKK" said dio as all the cod games were about to crush him.

Then he did the time stop thing and moved. BUT THERE WAS SO MUCH BAD GAMES IN THE BOX HE GOT KILLED ANYWAIY!

"dio is dead we must avenger him" said fantm.

"yes" said kayako.

Then everyone teamed up at doin and beat him up and pulled out some ov his teeth.

"BLIMEY" said doin as they slammd him through a lifeboat that wuz nearby.

"were going to kill you u fag." Said takeo who had a rake.

Then doin got shot everywhere but the forces of not-touhou kept him alive.

"someone tried to steel r kill!" said fantm

And then they noticed that bicycle was there.

Bicycle grabbed doin by the neck and started strrangleing him to ded.

Then takeo wanted to kill doin more so SAVED DOIN.

"What the shit you shoe?" said bicycle. T

Then takeo broke doins neck and they all were friends for a few seconds.

"but seriously wat the shit" said bicycle.

"I was secretly best friends with doin." Said kayako

Everyone looked at kayako but then! FANTM SAID "Now that hes gone I CAN BE THE BIGGEST LOSER AROUND. And he was still wearing kugawattans glasses and had the power of hospital stuff."

Everyone was a loser.

"we all suck and must team up to find the evil moses jones." Said phantom evilly.

Atakeo and keyako agreed and high fived

But bicycle said "noooo im too kewl 4 us punkz." And then bicycle deconstructed a car and threw all the parts at the other 3 and some of the parts his takeo and kayako and they cried a bit and then they both got killed again. And then phantom said

"It's just you and me, asshole." And got his secret ace in the hole attack readee. He wuz laffing because he could kill bicycle.

Then bicycle got a cup of tea and it was hot and threw it at fantm and he catchd fire and died.

"I defeated the Christmas light vampire now i will be the hero of England" said bicycle evilly

And then bicycld goed at a car and ROADKILLED TYPEWRITER ON THE WAY HOME AWYEEEEHHH!

The end.

(MIGHT MAKE OTHR PART)


End file.
